The literature is replete with various systems for keeping debris out of rain gutters, while allowing water to freely enter and be conveyed by the gutter.
Layton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,081, teaches a rain gutter comprising a “U” shaped trough member supported by hangers, and a cover. The cover (a.k.a. cap) has staggered slots or elongated apertures. The cover is held in place by pins and by nesting with a comparably hooked frontal edge of the trough member.
Ealer, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,837, discloses a gutter screen for covering a gutter, where the gutter screen is a cover that prevents debris from falling into the gutter. The gutter screen has a frontal “V” shaped leading edge that attaches to the frontal edge of the trough, which has an inward turned lip, wherein the frontal “V” shaped leading edge receives and secures the inward turned lip. The rear edge of the gutter screen is disposed between a first course of shingles on the roof and the underlining structural roof. Rows of depressed channels are provided in the cover for directing rainwater through slots in the cover. Each channel and slot is sized so that water is directed into the channel through the slot and into the gutter, and such that debris is not trapped in the channel or the slot. There is no discussion of how the cover is supported across the width of a sectional length of cover.
Pietersen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,810, discloses a gutter cover for reducing the amount of debris entering a gutter. The cover is positioned over a gutter by having a rear fastenable edge that is secured between a first course of shingles and the underlining structural roof, and a frontal edge that rests upon the frontal edge of the gutter. The cover, which is comprised of an elastic material, has a thin portion, which acts as a living hinge, therein allowing the cover to pivot upwards away from the gutter frontal edge, for repair and cleaning. The cover is provided with a plurality of recessed perforations, which receive rainwater while debris washes over the cover.
Vahamaki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,191, teaches a gutter shield which covers and prevents debris from entering through the open top of a gutter. The gutter shield is attached to the gutter by a frontal edge, which is fastened by screws to the gutter and a rear edge flange secured between the first course of shingles and the underlining structural roof. The shield has a plurality of parallel vanes, of which each has a series of slots for receiving rainwater. The slots are sized so that debris will not pass into the gutter.
South, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,381, teaches a perforated cover which attaches over the top of a rain gutter. The gutter is provided with frontal and rear edges (both upper and lower) having an “U” shaped channel, and periodic vertical mounting devices having an upper downward directed “U” and a lower upward directed “U” (i.e. like a curtain rod), wherein the bracket serves as an interlocking channel to secure the back wall of the gutter. The perforated cover has an “U” shaped rear edge, and a flanged frontal edge, such that the frontal edge of the gutter receives the flange of the cover, and the upper rear edge of the gutter receives the “U” shaped rear edge of the cover, wherein the rear edge of the cover is also partially secured by the mounting device. There is no discussion of how the cover is supported across the width of a sectional length of cover.
Shouse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,450, teaches a rain gutter having a gutter shield for preventing the ingress of particulates into the gutter. The gutter shield has a solid upper surface and a generally vertical frontal surface that has a first row of rain guiding apertures and a second row of rain receiving apertures inscribed therein.
Sullivan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,741, discloses a removable screen attached over a top portion of a gutter to prevent entrance of foreign material into the gutter.
Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,464, discloses a gutter system having a strap for supporting a screen on the gutter. The screen allows the passage of rainwater there while preventing the entrance of foreign material into the gutter.
In general, all of the foregoing systems are designed to be installed as a complete unit, and are not suitable for retrofitting an existing rain gutter. Another characteristic of the present invention is that the prior art does not disclose the use of supports across the width of a sectional length of cover. Supports add strength to long sections of cover, which can be subjected to substantial weight if debris collects on the cover. The majority of existing rain gutters are simple troughs, fabricated out of aluminum sheet metal. Each trough is reinforced with an “L” shaped cross-strut, that simultaneously braces the front wall of the trough and affixes the back wall to the eave of the roof. What is desired is a fastening system for gutter covers that can be easily affixed to a new rain gutter and/or retrofitted to an existing gutter, wherein the fastening system requires only a minimal number of mechanical fastening elements selected from the group consisting of staples, screws or nails. What is further desired is a fastening system gutter cover that provides support without the use of any visible mechanical fastening elements, as mechanical fastening elements can easily distort the gutter cover during installation.